Episode 2440
Mikey Episode Number: 2440 (Gedde Watanabe visits) Date: Sunday, March 13, 1994 Sponsors C, L, 7 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Hamburger bun factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|C is for Cowboy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice Kermit the Frog tries to interview the mice about adventure, but finds it difficult to continue the interview when he's interrupted by a jet plane, an animal stampede, and a giant monster all making their way through the office. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Seven animals in a tree |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|UHF Scene | style="text-align: center"|Kuni (Gedde Watanabe) hosts "Wheel of Fish," a spoof of Wheel of Fortune. Yesterday's winner: Phyllis Weaver spins the wheel and it lands on a red snapper. Weaver has two choices. Either she holds on to the snapper, or she goes for the box that Hiro-San is holding. She chooses the box, but when Hiro-San opens it, the box is empty! (Stupid! You're so stupid!) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two itchy gorillas agree to scratch each other's backs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Erik shows Grover his teeth, and tells him how teeth are used. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Laugh |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster sings "C is for Cookie". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"C, You're Cool" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sing about feelings. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"L" for "Large" and "l" for "little" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl likes to pretend she can fly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Linda signs the word snow, and Gordon gets snowed on |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"Readers of the Open Range" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A boy gets lost, and encounters a man with a yo-yo, who tells him to remember everything he passed |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Hiroshi (Gedde Watanabe) prepares a story for everyone (including Oscar and Slimey) called Umeko and Kuwa. In the story, some Japanese Anything Muppets mock a young girl named Kumeko for having a worm for a pet. When the annual festival arrives, Kumeko is without a new kimono to wear. Overnight, her worm turns into a moth and has her use his cocoon for silk for a new kimono. At the festival, everyone is amazed at her new outfit. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand C / c |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Seven |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Goofy in "The Art of Skiing" New voiceover by Bill Farmer as Goofy added |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Grundgetta wander into a shoe store so Maria can buy some shoes. The sales woman, Edith Prickley (Andrea Martin), tries to find the right size shoe, but none of them are the right size. Maria shows her how to use the foot scale, which shows her shoe size. They begin looking for the right looking shoe... Part 1 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Edith has gone through all the shoes she has in Maria's size, with only four pairs remaining: three pairs of boots and a pair of pumps. After playing "Three of These Things", Maria chooses the pumps. Edith thinks she tackle any customer now, until a female Snuffleupagus enters with a large request Part 2 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts seven flowers, and then explains that he loves to count flowers because then he gets to count sneezes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie buys a newspaper after hearing the newsboy yell out the headline: "Four People Fooled!" Ernie reads the paper, but finds no such news in the paper, making him the fifth person fooled. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Behemoth has Kermit the Frog in his throat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|L for Lion (sand) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A group of Anything Muppets are afraid of a group of nearby monsters, who don’t believe they’re scary at all. A brave little girl confronts them to see how nice they really are. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Gedde Watanabe announce the sponsors. Then we fade to Oscar holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Maria hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide